


Шахматы

by Tyusha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Почему из всех вас здраво мыслит только кровожадный псих?!
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Шахматы

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит он.  
— Кто-нибудь, убейте его наконец, — молит он.  
— Почему из всех вас здраво мыслит только кровожадный псих?! — восклицает он. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза на озвученный Дереком самоубийственный план и слышит, как рядом вздыхает Питер. Они не переглядываются, предлагая свой вариант действий, они не договаривались о нем заранее, просто это самое логичное решение. Питер говорит, и Стайлз иногда вставляет слово, давя в себе желание поспорить. Ему слишком трудно соглашаться с Питером, он вслушивается в каждое слово, в сотый раз прокручивает в голове события и варианты их развития, пытается понять уловку. Питер ничего не делает просто так, за всем стоит цель, и Стайлз старается перебрать все мотивы, в этот раз почти спокойно выдыхая — кажется, сейчас их цели совпадают. 

Стайлз никогда не доверял Питеру — с первой встречи и до сих пор. Была б его воля, он бы с удовольствием посадил воскресшего Питера в ящик из рябины и обложил аконитом. Но его не слушали. Скотт упорно твердил, что люди меняются, а Дерек удивительно тепло относился ко всем в своей стае, даже к Питеру.  
Стайлзу приходится все чаще оставаться с Питером наедине. Он не боится, но опасается, ведь, несмотря на продолжительное наблюдение, Стайлз все еще не всегда понимает, что задумал Питер. Он боится не силы, но ума. Раньше у Стайлза все было под контролем, у него всегда был план и он всегда понимал любого из своего окружения. Питера же он прочесть не может. 

— Играешь? — слышит Стайлз голос Питера, на мгновение отвлекаясь от нервной ходьбы по кругу. Питер держит в руках шахматную доску. Старую, с пятном на В3 и отколотым уголком — Стайлз выхватывает мелкие детали, уже не первый год вырабатывая привычку.  
— Нет, — говорит он. Стайлз не любит шахматы. Раньше отец часто играл с ним в свободные минуты. Стайлз ерзал на стуле, упорно давя желание встать и хотя бы пройтись по комнате, сжимал и разжимал край стола, дергал ногами, то ставя пятку на сидение, то просто тряс из стороны в сторону. Стайлзу было тяжело собрать мысли и продумать верный ход, но он упорно сидел, сколько придется, потому что Стайлз не знал, когда — через минуту или час — отца снова вызовут на работу.  
Питер раскладывает доску на столе, ставит фигуры по местам и делает первый ход. Смотрит на Стайлза — как всегда с прищуром, чуть наклонив голову. Стайлз колеблется не долго. Его мысли мечутся от Скотта и Дерека, полезших опять в эпицентр, до плана, который сам придумал и проработал, но, как всегда кажется, мог что-то упустить. И, конечно, Лидии — ее просто не может не быть в его мыслях. Стайлз даже сам понимает, что ему нужно отвлечься. Проводит рукой по лицу и громко вздыхает, беря в руки пешку. 

— …они ж прям ножом туда, как представлю, вздрогну, а если рука дернется? Нет, это явно небезопасно… — Стайлз ходит офицером, ставя короля Питера в неудобное положение, и хмыкает, прерывая на секунду рассказ. Стайлзу редко бывает с кем поговорить. Отец отмахивается от его словесных потоков, Дерек только рычит и затыкает. Со Скоттом же говорить равно как со стенкой. Он не слушает, если не считает тему разговора важной. Важным для Скотта обычно бывает немногое — лакросс, оборотни, Эллисон или тест по химии. Стайлзу же почему-то важно все — от способов размножения муравьев до вчерашнего убийства на окраине города. Стайлз не может молчать, ему всегда нужны ответы, но всех не получить из интернета.  
Питер же слушает его всегда. Наблюдает, замечает, отвечает — разговаривает. Стайлзу давно не хватало такого собеседника. Питер предлагает темы, рассказывает интересные истории, направляет разговор, когда Стайлз опять собьется. Стайлз понимает, что Питеру просто важно знать врага в лицо. Стайлз, казалось, единственный, кто ни чуть ему не доверяет. Питер прощупывает почву, старается получше узнать Стайлза, его мысли, задумки.  
Стайлз опасается Питера — и ему льстит, что это взаимно. 

Когда Питера пихают в психушку, Стайлз первый прыгает от радости и облегчения. Теперь не придется всматриваться в лицо, разгадывая эмоции, вслушиваться в голос, в слова, пытаясь найти скрытый смысл, не спать по ночам, ища зацепки и несоответствия. Все закончилось, и теперь все спокойно. Стайлз даже на мгновение не дает себе поверить, что это навсегда. Небольшая передышка перед новой бурей, в их жизни больше не может быть иначе. Но он разбирает стену дома, скатывая нитки в клубок, аккуратно собирая все фотографии и наработки в отдельные папки.  
Заканчивает он заполночь, устало садится на край кровати. Шахматная доска на столе влечет. Та самая, с пятном на В3. Стайлз никогда не спрашивал, откуда появилось пятно. Это сок? Или, может, кровь? Еще ни разу у Стайлза не получалось выбросить из головы мучивший вопрос, не найдя ответа. 

Он приходит к Питеру на следующей неделе. На шестой этаж, к особым больным обычно никого не пускают, но у сына шерифа есть достаточно компромата на единственного охранника и вежливая улыбка, чтобы пройти внутрь. И все же ему запрещают что-либо проносить. Стайлз останавливается перед дверью с маленьким окошком и чуть медлит, прежде чем войти. Питер смотрит на него как всегда, чуть наклонив голову и прищурившись.  
— Пятно на твоих шахматах, откуда оно? — Стайлз решает про себя быстро закончить то, зачем пришел, и садится прямо на пол, напротив кровати, прислонившись к стене.  
— Не помню, — пожимает плечами Питер, не отрывая взгляд от Стайлза. Тот кивает и чуть разочарованно вздыхает. Но расслабляет плечи, обводит комнату взглядом, примечая детали. Пара книг на полу, рядом пластиковый стакан с водой. Стайлз трет ладони, думает, что пора уходить, и смотрит, наконец, на Питера.  
— Пешка на Е4, — говорит он. — Сегодня я играю белыми. 


End file.
